black dawn
by Yamitsuki No Kitsune
Summary: who was the creator of the holy lock? was there another ghoul that needed to be suppressed? what happened to this strange boys mother? kokoa x oc. R R PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

Black dawn – chapter 1 – ghoul x human = g1:h3 = ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario vampire or any of its characters.

Kokoa Shuzen had been summoned to the head masters office in yokai academy. After thoroughly destroying the chemistry lab through a "accident" she had been summoned and chastised by a very angry ruby. She was to report to the exorcist for her punishment, personally she was quite proud as this was the 50th time she had been sent to the office for bad behaviour. She neared the door. The mysterious aura that seemed to emanate from the man was coming from his study in waves. Kokoa felt her spine shiver, this was no ordinary visit. She entered.

"Ah, ms Shuzen a pleasure to see you once again destroying my school" he said with a chuckle. "there is someone I would like you to meet. His name is Leon Windridge he shall be joining us here at the academy."

"and why should I care?" kokoa asked. She was not sure were this was going.

" because you young lady shall be in charge of him for the remainder of the year." Kokoa 's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged.

"YOU WHAT! your kidding right? Me look after some guy why would I do that?" her outrage seemed to go beyond the limit of words after this because she began carving up the chair she was sitting in with her near unbreakable finger nails.

"because it is the only way you will leave this office as a student. And without your father being informed of your... fun." _if his smile was any more twisted it would be upside down _she thought. _looking after this kid is going to be troublesome but I cant get kicked out of the academy or father will literally kick me into the next sunset and mother... _she shuddered at the thought.

"Fine I will look after this brat" she sighed. Then a question popped into her mind "um, what kind of yokai is he?" his smile grew, if that was possible, and he motioned to the the door she had entered previously.

"ENTER. Ill let you guess." the door had opened by that point and a young man with black hair had entered.

The tips were the colour of blood and his bright blue eyes seemed to glow. Around his neck hung a small pendant depicting a shield with a large gem in the centre.. But his most prominent feature was the pure black tribal marking travelling from his neck down to his wrist on his left arm.

"he's a...a a GHOUL!" she screamed backing into the desk. He seemed to sink at the word "ghoul" and he seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"please lady Shuzen, do not use that word. It brings back many painful memories." he begged. Leon's voice was deep but timid, he was scared by something. "I apologise for my inferior state in the prescience of a noble vampire." kokoa calmed herself. _If he was a ghoul I would be dead by now._

"If you aren't a gh... a possessed human then what are you?" she enquired. Kokoa was by now completely lost as to what the person in front of her was.

"Mr Windridge is in fact of vampiric nature. His mother was the same the same as Tsukune and the first practical user of a holy lock. As such since birth he has been taught to control his blood lust and his youki aura." the exorcist chimed in. " recent circumstances have forced him from the human world and he will be joining the Shuzen household as of his graduation."

"Why would he be joining our clan? And what happened to make him be forced to come here."she questioned. She understood what he was, well for the most part anyway.

"Lord Shuzen has shown interest in the boy and hopes he can become the heir to his clan as either your step brother or your mate" the creepy old geezer chuckled._ Typical father picking our suitors already._ She sighed. _This boy seems interesting enough but what would make it so he had to leave his human home._

"But you still have not told me why he was forced to come to this academy." she told him. "if he is going to be in my care I must know."

Leon spoke and his voice was laced with regret " I killed 2 people from my old school because I lost control for just a few seconds. It was the day before I was given this" he indicated to his chest. "This pendant uses the mental state of its twin to regulate my anger and thirst. _Up until now my mother wore it." _the last line was filled with sorrow. The headmaster pulled out another necklace smaller than the first. It depicted a book with a small cross on the centre. He tossed it to the young vampiress.

"you are to wear it from now until you both graduate from here. You may go."

"yes headmaster" they said unison. Both lost in thought about each other.

"And one last thing. Leon and yourself will be moving into apartment 56 at the end of the female dormitory." kokoa tried to object but where rushed out by a very flustered ruby who when questioned went into her "many, many things have happened" rant. She turned towards Leon.

"If I am going to be stuck with you. You can help me move my stuff down the hall."

"yes lady Shuzen." he replied.

"Kokoa is fine"

"y..yes Kokoa." Leon stammered. She could not help but find that cute.

**(authors note:** the clans successor must be male but as Akasha was a shinso she managed to create her own household and due to her victory over Alucard, the original victory, her clan became more respected than the Shuzen clan. And is it just me or is the headmaster like a creepier version of Urahara from bleach.) (search bloodaddict13 on deviant art for crude drawings of pendants.)

-3 hours later-

"sis you really didn't need to come help me move." Kokoa groaned to her elder sisters "cute" self. Moka had come around about ten minutes after she got to her apartment and had refused to leave. She claimed to just wanting to visit but Kokoa had suspected that the girls that had seen her and Leon enter the room together had told Moka.

"awww but then I wouldn't have met your boyfriend" Moka exclaimed in her high pitched voice.

"he is not my boyfriend! the headmaster said I had to look after him till graduation." she explained. Leon just sat on her bed frame trying to gleam any factors about his room mates personality. Her room was orange and had lots of pictures of a single girl in it. She also had a small shelf that held her pet bats belongings. Kou, in his human form, was busy unloading and disassembling said shelf.

Suddenly a large boom was heard from outside. "Tsukune" said both the girls as they rushed outside. Leon followed.

And sure enough there lay Tsukune being hounded by a group of outcasts but the troubling thing was that one was holding his holy lock and his ghoul nature was erupting from his body at a exponential rate. "Fuck" was all that left Leon's mouth as he pulled out a small object from his pocket. It was a Rosario with a holy lock attached.

**Please read and review **

**your vigilant servant **

**bloodaddict13.**


	2. Sorry to all my readers but this story

Sorry to all my readers but this story is being discontinued for now. Adoption forms are accepted! Please tell me so i can read your version. The adoptable story's are

Black Dawn.  
>Kitsune's Daughter.<p>

Again sorry and i hope you enjoyed my meagre insane plots while they lasted.


End file.
